One unlikely couple
by InuMugiwaraX
Summary: Bonney x kid. What happens when two supernovers get to know eachother and become more than friends? I've got loads of ideas, i just need to write them down :P Tell me what you think and hopefully i'll make this my longest fanfic, along with one of my others
1. Chapter 1

All the supernovas had met up in Shakky's rip-off bar, and Eustass Kid was waiting for his lunch, but as he got to the counter they had already ran out of pizza. "Just my luck." The annoyed man sighed, taking a seat by the window of the tavern, which was overlooking Sabaody Archipelago's amusement park. He sat there playing with a fork, using his devil fruit to make it move across the table. He liked sitting on his own, as he didn't like having too much attention focused on him, and preferred not getting too close to people, because he hated the idea of relying on anyone, even people who he called his friends. He looked up suddenly as he heard footsteps coming towards him and immediately recognised the noise; it was a feminine sound, and the only girl supernova he knew was the gluttonous pirate captain.

"Bonney. What do you want?" He asked sharply and she rolled her eyes, finishing off her own large slice of pepperoni pizza, somehow managing not to smudge her lipstick.

"What a sweet welcome. If you're going to talk to me like that then I'll forget it and leave." She muttered, glaring at him and he raised an eyebrow as the pink haired girl dropped a piece of pizza onto his empty plate. He paused for a moment, staring at it; trying to figure out what Bonney had done to it to make it inedible, but he found nothing wrong with it. In fact, it looked delicious.

"Okay what's wrong with you? You _never_ give food away." Kid asked, seriously confused by her actions. Bonney was never nice to any of the other supernovas, especially him, the stubborn one that she almost always ended up arguing with.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Bonney protested, and a few other people turned as they heard shouting.

"Could it be that Jewelry Bonney has fallen in love!?" Scratchmen Apoo, one of the supernovas interrupted, and then laughed as Bonney snarled at him.

"Oi!" She Objected sharply. "I do NOT love a weak little pirate like him!" She continued, and both Kid and Apoo looked at her. "I…" She paused to think of a lie. "I just thought he needed some meat on his bones. He's a pushover and lets others get to the food first, so he's stick thin-"

"I AM NOT!" Kid interrupted angrily, shoving his chair back, and even Bonney looked surprised when he stood up to her, looking at least twice her size. She knew he was strong, but she also knew that he didn't like attention, and he had lots of that right now. "It's not my fault you're a fat pig!" He yelled and she felt pure rage flow through her as she slapped him roughly, before turning and storming off. Kid stood frozen, holding a hand against his aching cheek, watching the girl run out of the room.

"... Well… that could have gone better." Apoo said, breaking the silence that no one else dared to break and Killer nodded in agreement as Kid sighed and walked out, sitting on the grass outside, while Bonney was on her ship, in her bathroom.

"Fat…?" She echoed, looking down at her slim stomach, but was starting to have doubts about her reflection. Food was everything to her, but now that Kid had mentioned it, the thought of eating put her off. She angrily punched the mirror and climbed into the bath, trying to take her mind off his words, but she couldn't. "Kid you asshole…" She mumbled, sliding further into the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Back where Kid was sitting, Hawkins was trying to talk him into going after her, but he was having none of it. "Why should I!?" He yelled, and Hawkins raised his hands defensively.

"Hey, no need to yell at me." He said, and kid nodded, brushing back his wild, red hair.

"Sorry… I'm just angry at that bitch…!" He growled and Hawkins stood there, thinking about what to say to make kid feel better. Hawkins had thought that Kid had feelings for the female pirate, and he was never usually wrong in his predictions… But maybe this man's feeling were too difficult for him to decipher. "I mean… Why did she call me weak..?" Kid mumbled, holding one clenched hand to his chest, and Hawkins looked over at Killer who began to walk over.

"Hey… Bonney seems pretty upset…." He pointed out, and Kid turned to face away from them; obviously feeling guilty. He sighed quietly, but didn't say anything, so Killer continued. "You should talk to her…" He started, and gestured to Hawkins for help.

"Yeah… You should apologize… You did start it…" Hawkins added and Killer shook his head in dismissal as Kid turned around angrily.

"I did not start it!" He yelled, storming off, but he knew that it was mainly his fault and part of him felt really guilty about it. Part of him wanted to go see Bonney and apologize to her, but the other half – the stubborn half – told him not to. He carried on walking past her cabin, where he didn't notice that she could see him out of the window. She watched him, but he soon disappeared from her sight as he walked around the ship and onto the deck of her ship. Hawkins had convinced him. He should apologize.

Unaware that Bonney was in the bath, he opened the door to the washroom. "Look, Bonney, I-"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, cutting him off mid-sentence and throwing a bar of soap at the stunned supernova. "You pervert!" He covered his eyes and ducked out of the way as she now launched a shampoo bottle at his head.

"Let me talk already woman!" He yelled, and she stopped, covering her boobs and listening.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered almost inaudiably, not making eye contact with her.

"What for? Calling me fat or walking in on me while I'm in the bath?" She said, raising an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.

"A bit of both." He mumbled, then ran out of the door.


End file.
